


Finale Felice

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Massage, F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13901214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Sybil tiene una SPA di massaggi in cui arrivano anche persone da altre dimensioni.Cerca di promuovere il finale felice per avere più avventori.





	Finale Felice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aledbr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledbr/gifts).



Quando finì di ascoltare la moglie, Samuel Vimes tremava quasi. Si sentiva il terreno sprofondare sotto i piedi, le gambe farsi molli.  
"Cosa vuol dire finale felice?!"  
Chiese con voce tremula. Sybil sorrise e controllò la sua agenda. Il suo centro massaggi, il Drago Ciccioso, aveva ricevuto innumerevoli nuove recensioni e anche richieste... particolari.  
"Vetinari ha amato molto il tuo massaggio dell'altra volta. Ma ha detto che avrebbe gradito vederti fare qualcosa, visto l'erezione che nascondevi nei pantaloni."  
Vimes divenne bordeaux e borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
"Quindi pensavo avresti potuto dargli un finale felice. Lo avresti fatto contento."  
"Ma, cara..."  
"Non iniziare con la storia del amo solo te, Sam. Sai benissimo che sono tranquilla e che so ti ecciti quando vedi Havelock nudo che mugola."  
Vimes sentì la dignità personale partire alla velocità della luce verso il firmamento.  
"Sybil..."  
"Quindi la prossima volta accontentalo, povero Havelock."  
Commentò lei afferrando la pinzatrice che un drago tondeggiante le offriva, svolazzando sopra il bancone di accettazione.  
Un finale felice. Samuel non doveva andare a cercare sul dizionario per capire di cosa si trattasse. Mentre sistemava la stanza dei massaggi in attesa di un nuovo cliente trovò un piccolo manuale nascosto sotto il culo di un drago che stava scaldando le pietre utilizzate per un tipo di massaggio. Vimes non era molto pratico con le pietre, perché erano difficili da maneggiare. Preferiva usare il vecchio stile, con le braccia, le mani, anche i gomiti, ma pelle contro pelle.  
Fece lentamente scivolare l'opuscolo da sotto il sedere del drago finché non fu in grado di leggerlo. Massaggio tantrico? Che storia era?  
Tornò di corsa, quasi scivolando sul pavimento pulito, con il librettino stretto in pugno.  
"Sybil!"  
Gridò con la fiducia distrutta.  
"Vuoi farmi fare questo senza chiedermelo?  
Vada per il finale felice, ma questo non è troppo?!"  
La donna non si girò nemmeno a guardarlo. Continuò a ritagliare le decorazioni da appendere nello studio.  
"Sciocchino, non è per te. Sto cercando un professionista per quello."  
Disse lei tranquilla, porgendo una sagoma ad un drago che ondeggiò fino al luogo designato e la appicciò col muso.  
Samuel abbassò il pugno, sentendosi un idiota per aver creduto che la sua dolce Sybil potesse trattarlo così.  
Non voleva obbligare lui, ma cercare uno specialista.  
"Cara, stai cercando altri massaggiatori da assumere?"  
Chiese cercando di non risultare troppo aggressivo nella sua domanda. Lei annuì, e gli mostrò la loro crescita nelle ricerche interdimensionali.  
"Ci stanno guardando da altri Piani. Presto potremmo avere perfino più di un cliente alla volta!"  
Samuel, abbattuto, si guardò attorno. Il loro studio, composto di una sola sala, la sua, e la sala d'accoglienza vuota.  
"Ci stiamo davvero espandendo?"  
Chiese ancora incredulo.  
Sybil sorrise, e gli mise in mano la sua agenda. Sam controllò gli appuntamenti. Effettivamente erano aumentati parecchio rispetto a quello a cui era abituato, cioè un paio di massaggi al giorno e poi riposo.  
"... Chi vorresti assumere per il massaggio tantrico?"  
Chiede un po' incerto, guardando gli appuntamenti in forse da confermare di quella tipologia. Quando vede il nome puntato di Vetinari quel pomeriggio deglutisce.  
Sybil alza un po' le spalle.  
"Vedremo chi si presenterà."  
Lui annuisce e la guarda senza proferire parola, e afferra un draghetto e torna mogio verso il suo piccolo studio. Un finale felice, eh?  
Samuel prepara al meglio la stanza. La lascia arieggiare, poi accende delle candele e una lampada di sale. Rende l'atmosfera accogliente, si va a lavare con attenzione, sfregandosi con la spugna ogni parte del corpo. Vuole essere pulito, completamente, in vista dall'arrivo di Vetinari. Si asciuga, indossa un tunica bianca di cotone grezzo, e mette a riscaldare Quando arriva il momento rimane vicino al lettino, e impeccabile come sempre, Havelock arriva in perfetto orario. Avanza quasi in punta di piedi, e dopo un sorriso e un saluto formale Vimes lo lascia spogliarsi, allontanandosi. Attende il tempo ragionevole per farlo adagiare sul lettino, e rientra nella sala. Vetinari è coperto da un telo bianco, la sua figura sottile nascosta dal tessuto. Samuel lo trova comunque bellissimo.  
Si avvicina deglutendo, e mette in sottofondo la musica gentile, dolce e rilassante che usa sempre. Con due dita carezza la parte della schiena di Havelock scoperta, e gli sussurra all'orecchio una parola, un segnale che inizia. Con le dita forti abbassa il telo, passa leggero sulla sua schiena lunga sulla quale si ritrova a fare subito pensieri impuri. Tutta colpa di Sybil e della sua idea del finale felice. Cerca di limitare il sudore alle tempie, e continua a toccarlo delicato, prima di prendere con gentilezza l'olio e versarlo sulla sua colonna vertebrale. Vede la sua pelle reagire e sente il proprio inguine fare lo stesso.  
Con le mani crea cerchi, fa movimenti lunghi e lisci, senza spingere troppo sui muscoli. Impasta bene i primi strati di pelle, e cerca di far rilassare l'uomo. Dal sorriso di Vetinari sembra funzionare.  
Samuel si dedica lungamente alla schiena, poi alle spalle forti dell'uomo. Massaggia riempiendo di olio tiepido le sue braccia, arriva fino alle mani e già lì sente il proprio membro pulsare dolorosamente.  
Gli tira piano le dita, che trova belle, eleganti e lunghe.  
Passa all'altro braccio, mentre cerca di fare i conti con la propria libido. Come può Vetinari fargli quell'effetto? Il suo corpo è così attraente...  
Quando finisce la parte superiore del corpo lo copre con il lenzuolo, scoprendo così le gambe. Scende e inizia a massaggiarne una con delicatezza, impastando dolcemente. Quando arriva alla caviglia la stringe tra le dita, la carezza, e pone particolare attenzione alla pianta del piede.  
Risale lungo tutta la gamba, arriva alla coscia e si sposta all'altra. Quando ha finito è passata ormai mezz'ora. Gli manca la parte davanti, e già non sa come sia potuto rimanere professionale con il sedere di Vetinari così vicino alle proprie mani.  
Con una lieve parola fa girare l'uomo a pancia in su. Lo ricopre nuovamente sulle gambe, e prende a massaggiargli le clavicole, il petto, con movimenti circolari.  
I pettorali di Vetinari sono ben fatti. Non sporgono, ma sono di tutto rispetto. Sono funzionali, non gonfi. Servono a sollevarlo, a permettergli di agire veloce. Funzionano. Pochi peli neri sono ordinati tra i due muscoli, e i capezzoli sono tondi e porpora. Vimes deglutì, mentre continuava a massaggiarlo senza lasciar trasparire nulla. Anche se Vetinari se n’era già accorto, della sua eccitazione. Sapeva già della sua voglia, da quel che ha detto Sybil.  
Scese sugli addominali presenti ma non molto visibili, e con delicatezza lo tocca anche lì, lanciando occhiate ogni tanto ai genitali dell'uomo nascosti dal lenzuolo. Si morse un labbro, continuando a osservarlo, prima di riprendersi e continuare a massaggiarlo nei luoghi giusti. Passò le dita sui fianchi, scivolando grazie alla lozione profumata.  
Aveva un’espressione serena, Havelock. Pacifica, rilassata. Il massaggio svedese, la tipologia che Vimes usava, era ottima per un massaggio rilassante ed efficace, anche per chi si approcciava a quel tipo di trattamento per la prima volta. Se riusciva a far stare meglio anche un’uomo che probabilmente aveva bisogno di molta più azione, di un trattamento più profondo, voleva dire che stava svolgendo bene il suo lavoro.  
E questo lo rendeva felice.  
Con un sorrisetto sulle labbra si abbassò sul corpo dell'uomo, per andare a massaggiargli in un un'unica mossa i fianchi e le spalle. Samuel si trovava troppo vicino alla zona nascosta di Vetinari, ma se ne rese conto solo quando notò la linea della sua erezione vicino al volto, seminascosta dal tessuto. Si tirò su cercando di non farsi sentire, ma gli occhi dell’uomo lo avevano già inchiodato sul posto. Gli occhi profondi di Havelock Vetinari, che lo guardavano dall’alto del suo magnifico petto e da sopra il suo bellissimo pizzetto nero.  
Samuel sudò tutte le camice che non aveva e anche oltre. Gli fece un piccolo sorrisetto nervosissimo, cercando invano di sembrare accomodante e gentile.  
L’elegante uomo sorrise rassicurante a sua volta, e tornò a poggiare la testa, abbassando le palpebre, non sconvolto dal nervosismo dell’altro.  
Samuel si ritrovò col cuore in gola, le mani che si muovevano da sole sul corpo dell’altro, che cercava di riflettere sulle possibilità che la sua vita gli offriva. Fuggire, o rimanere e continuare sul… finale felice? Sua moglie lo aveva tranquillizzato - parola grossa - su come Havelock desiderasse un contatto più profondo. E tutti sapevano, a quanto pare, ciò che i pantaloni di Vimes pensavano a riguardo. Era una situazione in cui tutti vincevano, no?  
Anche se non era proprio nel suo ruolo, fare quello.  
Con un sospiro tornò a guardare il lenzuolo, e con due dita tremanti sollevò lentamente il tessuto, fino a scoprire finalmente i genitali dell’uomo. Erano gonfi, e il membro allungato e già eccitato.  
La punta era scoperta solo parzialmente, e il prepuzio non scivolava del tutto sotto il glande. Samuel deglutì pesantemente, e andando a prendere la lozione senza distogliere lo sguardo dal sesso del cliente. Havelock aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi, ma si era accorto della situazione. Teneva le palpebre rilassate, ma le labbra erano appena allargate, lasciando sospiri leggeri nel sentire il fiato di Vimes vicino al suo membro.  
Samuel si spalmò le mani con la lozione, e lentamente avvicinò le dita alla sua virilità tremante. Quando la toccò sentì Havelock mugolare a bassa voce, e il proprio stomaco ribaltarsi completamente. Lo sfiorò gentilmente, come aveva fatto con tutto il suo corpo, e capì che le proprie dita funzionavano ugualmente anche lì. Era pur sempre una parte del corpo, e il suo lavoro era farle stare meglio. Toccarle, sentirle e risistemarle. Prese un bel respiro, Samuel, decidendo che avrebbe carezzato anche quella zona proibita.  
Scivolò lungo tutto il pene, dalla base fino a sotto il glande, premendo delicato con la punta dei polpastrelli per sentirlo tremare e reagire sotto i suoi tocchi.  
Si mosse di conseguenza, andando ad istinto, come aveva sempre fatto. Trovava delle zone particolari e le toccava con più insistenza, strizzando con due dita i fianchi della lunghezza, facendo drizzare ancora di più il membro. Sentì Havelock piegarsi sotto di lui, cercare di sollevare le gambe, per lasciargli più spazio. Vimes scese a carezzargliele per farle nuovamente abbassare, per poi circondare ancora il suo membro, tenerlo stretto tra le mani e spingere piano l’uretra dal basso verso l’alto, facendo gemere in risposta Vetinari.  
Samuel si sentì il cuore esplodere nelle orecchie. Era così eccitato. Scollegato al momento con il proprio corpo che pulsava di voglia, e si concentrava sulle attenzioni che dava all’altro, godendo e assorbendo il piacere che dava all’altro come se lo sentisse su se stesso.  
Era quello il lavoro di un massaggiatore, in fin dei conti.  
Divertirsi nel proprio lavoro, godere del massaggio che si faceva allo stesso modo in cui uno lo riceveva. E Vimes era bravo, in quello. E riuscì a spostare quel piacere anche a livello sessuale, riuscendo a resistere e a percepire la propria eccitazione crescere man mano che continuava a toccare il sesso dell'uomo. Quando lo sentì tremare ancora di più tra le dita, caldo e desideroso di liberarsi, Samuel scese con il volto, facendo scorrere un'ultima volta le dita su tutta la lunghezza, premendo con la punta dei pollici sull'uretra, sulla parte inferiore del membro. Arrivò fino al punto in cui il glande e il prepuzio si univano e baciò piano la punta.  
Lo schizzo di sperma lo colpì in pieno sulle labbra, finché il gettò non terminò.  
In quel momento Vimes si sollevò piano, e con un panno caldo e umido asciugò delicato il membro che lentamente tornava a riposo. Prese il lenzuolo, e coprì completamente il corpo di Havelock, che tremava e sudava, il respiro pesante coperto dalla musica del suono dell'oceano.  
Le palpebre erano abbassate. Samuel si leccò piano il liquido dalle labbra, e con passo delicato si ritirò nello spogliatoio, lasciando la solita, abituale privacy al cliente che si riprendeva dopo il massaggio.  
Una volta chiusa la porta si appoggiò contro di essa, chiudendo gli occhi e lasciando un profondo respiro.  
Quando l'adrenalina se ne andò il dolore forte al suo membro lo fece rinsavire di colpo.  
Spalancò gli occhi e si piegò in avanti, andando a prendersi il pacco nascosto dal tessuto, ringhiando a bassa voce. Che dolore.  
Incespicò sulla corta panchina che aveva messo nel ripostiglio e spogliatoio, suo personale luogo di riposo, e velocemente si prese il membro in mano. Era gonfio e rosso, e dalle vene in superficie: chiedeva assolute attenzioni. Prese a masturbarsi velocemente, ma la sua mente tornò a ciò che aveva fatto. Sul momento, la situazione gli era sembrata giusta e matura, ma... un lieve senso di vergogna e di aver fatto troppo lo pervase.  
Aveva davvero masturbato Havelock Vetinari. Aveva davvero dato un finale felice al loro praticamente unico cliente, coloro che teneva a galla la loro piccola azienda. Come un massaggiatore da due soldi. Come un...  
La fitta di dolore che gli percorse di nuovo il sesso lo obbligò a smettere di pensare. Di nuovo.  
Cercò solo di liberarsi, di venire, chiudendo gli occhi e non pensando a nulla che potesse ammazzargli l'erezione. Il sedere di Vetinari, il suo petto, le sue dita affusolate, il suo membro lungo...  
La voce di Havelock e di Sybil lo raggiunsero e spezzarono la magia. La donna gli stava chiedendo come fosse andato il massaggio, e l'altro rispondeva allegro, estremamente soddisfatto. Samuel divenne nuovamente rosso. Non riusciva a toccarsi se sentiva la gente parlare a pochi metri da lui, dannazione!   
Scuote la testa e torna a toccarsi veloce, strizzando le palpebre, sperando di concentrarsi.  
"Caro, stanno arrivando due in prova. Tu rimani tranquillo, mi raccomando, hai fatto un ottimo lavoro!"  
Samuel salta sulla panchina, affondando le unghie nel membro scoperto. Si accartoccia in avanti, mugolando a bassa voce, per non farsi sentire, mentre il dolore lo pervade.  
Solo un paio di secondi dopo riesce a rispondere, trattenendo i gemiti.  
"Sì, cara, pensaci pure tu!"  
La donna si allontana nuovamente, riprendendo a parlare con chissà chi.  
Vimes si rannicchia sul pavimento della sua stanza, soffrendo in silenzio.  
  
Sybil accolse i due nuovi arrivati con un sorriso.  
Uno di essi è un uomo di mezza età che sembrava più morto che vivo.  
"E tu sei..."  
Chiese lasciando in sospeso la domanda, la penna in mano, attendendo che il vecchio risponda.  
"Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy. Può chiamarmi Regis, milady."  
Lei si segnò il suo nome in chiare lettere, e poi si rivolge all'altro. È più giovane, sembra nerboruto, sotto tutti quegli abiti.  
"Vernon Roche."  
Commentò solo, quasi ringhiando. Non sembrava particolarmente affabile. La proprietaria del Drago Ciccioso finì di scrivere, per poi tornare a guardare i due nuovi arrivati.  
"Specialità?"  
Regis piegò appena la testa di lato, tranquillo.  
"Digitopressione e riflessologia plantare occidentale."  
"Decontratturante."  
Roche invece sbuffò. Regis si girò ad osservare l'altro, con evidente sorpresa. Sybil spostò il drago che cercava di morderle la parrucca e squadrò attentamente l'uomo dai capelli nascosti.  
"... E?"  
Chiese cercando di spingerlo a dire di più. Regis gli fece un cenno di incoraggiamento, e l'uomo ringhiò appena.  
"E so far male alla gente. Tanto male. A certi bastardi gli spezzerei in due la schiena, gli spezzerei."  
Sybil sospirò e gli fece un sorriso gentile, il migliore che le riusciva.  
"Va bene. Ho qui una persona che si è offerta volontaria per testare le vostre capacità. Alla fine delle sessioni mi dirà come siete andati e deciderò. Prego, da quella parte. Userete lo studio di mio marito."  
Quando i due si allontanarono, Sybil abbracciò un drago che fluttuava vicino a lei, e sospirò.  
"Riuscirò mai ad avere gente che non ha istinti omicidi?"  
Chiese al draghetto, che in risposta vomitò una palla di ossa e capelli.  
Sybil lo guardò stupita, e afferrò i capelli, agitandoli davanti al draghetto.  
"E questi? Cosa hai mangiato questa volta, eh?! Non avrai di nuovo rovistato nel cestino della parrucchiera qui di fianco!"  
"È qui che devo testare due massaggiatori?"  
La voce arrivava dalla porta, ed era quella di un uomo, sicuro di sé. La nobile capì che doveva trattarsi di colui che aveva chiamato per verificare i due nuovi arrivati.  
"Sì, sono al di là di quella porta. Accomodati pure."  
Disse lanciando nell'immondizia la palla di schifo, e mentre si puliva le mani diede un'occhiata all'uomo. Spalancò gli occhi, rimanendo piacevolmente colpita da quella vista.  
"Sì, saranno contenti di poter lavorare."  
Ridacchiò girandosi, per non mostrare all'altro il ghigno soddisfatto che aveva sul volto.  
  
La tensione, nella stanza, era palpabile. L'anziano Regis squadrava male l'altro, che cercava di convincerlo a lasciargli libera azione sul loro paziente.  
"Gli sistemo la schiena e poi gliela aggiusto. Farò un figurone così."  
"Tu non farai nessun figurone a fare del male volontariamente ad un cliente. Quello scapperà urlando e noi perderemo il lavoro. Solo tu, pregherei."  
Quando la porta si aprì senza nemmeno un cigolio ed entrambi spalancarono la bocca, in soggezione. Il paziente in questione era un uomo alto, muscoloso ma non troppo grosso, dalla pelle chiara e i capelli bianchissimi. Aveva una lunga cicatrice sul volto, e gli occhi gialli, dalla pupilla allungata. Era attraente, e la cosa si fece ancora più evidente quando si spogliò davanti a loro, in maniera così virile e sensuale che Regis credette di aver sbagliato ed essersi infilato in un bordello senza rendersene conto. Quando si rivelò completamente nudo, e le cicatrici costellano il suo corpo, entrambi capirono. Era uno Witcher.  
L'uomo si avvicinò al tavolo, e si stese a pancia in giù davanti a loro, offrendo uno spettacolo di muscoli e pelle che si muovono degno di un prostituto. Regis deglutì all'unisono con Roche, che subito sollevò le maniche e scrocchiò le nocche.  
"Bene, inizio."  
Disse lui, appropriandosi della spalla destra. Regis aggrottò le sopracciglia e iniziò a toccare delicato la spalla sinistra.  
"Non lo fare."  
Lo rimproverò ancora, sperando che Vernon non faccia qualche idiozia, tipo quella di fare del male ad uno Strigo.  
Roche evidentemente non approvava quel modo di fare, tant'è che guardò male l'altro e strinse più forte la mano sulla spalla del paziente, iniziando a massaggiarlo con energia, andando subito a stimolare gli strati più profondi della pelle, per agire sui muscoli tesi e bloccati. Al Witcher fece piacere, dal modo in cui mugolò dopo i primi tocchi. Regis lo controllò ancora per un poco, prima di lasciare l'epidermide dell'uomo, allontanandosi di un passo.  
Vernon lo scrutò dubbioso.  
"Cosa fai?"  
"Ti lascio lavorare. Io farò il turno successivo."  
Lanciò un'occhiata allo Strigo, che aprì una palpebra per osservarlo.  
"Verrò a sistemarti una volta che Roche ha finito."  
Vernon si rilassò a quelle parole. Sorrise perfino, mentre Regis apriva la porta opposta a quella da cui era entrato. Trovò all'interno un uomo accartocciato sul pavimento, che squadrò perplesso.  
"Oh, qua c'è bisogno di un aiuto."  
Mormorò scendendo al livello di Vimes, che aveva ancora una lacrimuccia all'angolo dell'occhio.  
Vernon, nella sala, continuò a massaggiare con energia lo Strigo, dedicandosi ad ogni muscolo, controllandone lo stato prima di andare ad agire su esso. Ogni volta che spostava le mani, Roche lasciava un blocco di muscoli prima bloccato ora sciolto e curato, massaggiato dalle sue mani esperte.  
Certo, era molto energico nel farlo… e per quanto il paziente fosse sicuro che funzionasse, al tempo stesso lo stava lasciando assai dolorante. Ed era sicuro che il massaggiatore godesse di quella cosa. Quando aveva finito, un quarto d’ora dopo, Vernon uscì dalla stanza con un sorriso soddisfatto, che fece alzare un sopracciglio a Regis.  
“Cos’ha quel tipo?”  
Chiese Roche adocchiando l’uomo che giaceva sulla panchina con un impacco di erbe sull’inguine.  
“Il marito della signora si è fatto male.”  
Spiegò semplicemente, per poi alzarsi e guardare Vernon dalla sua altezza, con aria seria.  
“Ora guarda e impara, novellino.”  
Regis rientrò nella saletta, lasciando i due a tenersi compagnia. Povero signor Vimes. Quando chiuse la porta e si girò trovò il sensuale Strigo che si scioglieva i muscoli, il corpo che emanava dolore ad ogni movimento. Soddisfatto delle azioni di Vernon, ma senza darlo a vedere, si avvicinò delicato all'uomo, carezzandogli piano i muscoli.  
"Povero Strigo. Roche ti ha sciolto ma non ha pensato al dolore, vero? Tipico."  
Mormorò girandogli intorno.  
"Ho un nome. È Geralt."  
Commentò piatto l'altro, tenendo lo sguardo su di lui. Certo, Regis avrebbe dovuto stare attento. Un Witcher era un essere generato con il solo scopo di abbattere mostri, e lui, in quanto vampiro, era il suo nemico naturale. Ma la luce soffusa della stanza aiutava a nascondere la sua ombra assente, così come la profumazione di erbe che lo circondava nascondeva il suo odore a chi aveva il naso fine.  
"Ci penso io a lenire le tue ferite, nobile Geralt."  
Sussurò a bassa voce, spingendolo delicatamente di nuovo sul lettino.  
  
Lo Strigo a Sybil avrebbe raccontato dell'efficacia di Vernon con le contratture, e della dolcezza di Regis nell'usare la digitopressione e la riflessologia plantare. Sottolineò come il vecchio fosse assolutamente capace di rilassare e fare trattamenti lunghi e rilassanti, e di come la sua terapia lo avesse aiutato a non sentire il dolore derivato da quella di Roche.  
Non parlò di come la lingua dell'uomo fosse piacevole sulle cicatrici, sul suo membro, dentro il suo ano. Né di come le sue mani fossero abili in quell'ambito.  
Commentò tuttavia con un generico finale felice, e Sybil capì che aveva fatto centro.


End file.
